


Vos Somniatis

by karmy5ever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmy5ever/pseuds/karmy5ever
Summary: Kara takes the train back to UC National City after Thanksgiving break and meets the girl of her dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fic, so any kind of feedback is more than welcome!

She’s late. Of course she’s fucking late. It’s a classic Kara Danvers move to stay up until 4am binge-watching a new show the night before she’s supposed to take an 8am train back to National City and have her mother shake her awake at half past 7 saying, “Don’t you have a train to catch?”

So that’s how Kara finds herself tripping over her suitcase, shoes barely tied, a half-eaten bagel in her mouth, running through a train station at 7:53 in the morning. Whether or not she uses her powers to speed up the process is up for debate.

She boards the train with three minutes to spare and a satisfied grin on her face.

Kara squeezes down the aisle looking for a seat and the train was already moving by the time she reaches the last car and finds a pair of empty seats. She silently thanks Rao that she doesn’t have to sit next to a stranger and shoves her suitcase into the overhead storage.

As she gets settled in for the 7-hour train ride, Kara takes in her surroundings. The car is mostly full, with every pair of seats having at least one filled. When she looks at the row across from her, she notices that the passenger is asleep, a blanket covering her body and most of her face. Kara smiles in appreciation when she sees that the bag next to her is covered in pride, feminist, and cat buttons.  _ My kind of person _ , she thinks to herself. 

Kara had always liked the train. Sure, it was slower than flying, but she loves to stare out the window and watch the changing landscapes race by. Kara has been watching the trees whip by for a few minutes when she feels the sensation of someone’s eyes on her. When she looks around, she sees that the girl she had seen sleeping earlier was now awake and looking directly at her. When they make eye contact, the girl’s eyes widen with surprise and she quickly turns her head to stare determinedly out the window, a blush crawling up her neck and into her cheeks and ears.

With anyone else, Kara might have been very uncomfortable, but the girl is pretty – like, extremely pretty. She has jet black hair that spills over one shoulder and a jawline that could probably cut glass. From that distance, Kara can’t tell exactly what color her eyes are. The blush does nothing but make her cuter.

Kara is still taking her in when the girl steals a glance back at her. They make eye contact again, Kara smiles at her and the girl looks embarrassed, but gives her a soft, sheepish smile in return before turning to stare back out the window.

Still smiling and trying to ignore the strange feeling in her stomach, Kara reaches into her backpack for her headphones. When she finds them, she groans. They’ve somehow entangled themselves since she had packed them that morning. She sets to work on the knot and becomes frustrated almost immediately. Despite all her powers, none of them can undo this nightmare of a knot. She shakes the headphones violently as if that would fix them and when that doesn’t work, lets out a huff.

A quiet snort comes from her right and Kara jerks her head in the direction of the girl across from her. It’s clear that she’s trying to suppress a laugh. Kara throws her a playful glare and the girl lets out a real laugh this time and Kara could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. The smile reaches the girl’s eyes, which makes them sparkle and somehow become even more beautiful.

That laugh is enough for Kara to know that she’d do anything to hear it again.

Kara has never had such a reaction to anyone before. Sure, she’s had her fair share of crushes and relationships with guys and she can’t say she hasn’t noticed how pretty girls are, but one laugh from this one girl is enough to fill her stomach with butterflies.

That’s annoying.

The girl still has a hint of a smile on her face when she pulls a book out of her backpack and begins to read. Kara can’t help but notice how the light from the window makes the outline of her profile glow. Her eyes trail down the girl’s face and land on her lips. They look soft and very kissable. Kara shakes the thought out of her head.  _ Get yourself together, Danvers. She’s just a girl. A really, really pretty girl. _

Kara attempts to swallow the butterflies and decides to kill some time by taking a nap as she had only gotten about three hours of sleep the night before. She puts in her headphones, plays some music, and balls up her sweatshirt to use as a makeshift pillow and leans against the window.

______________________

 

The next time Kara opens her eyes, the sun is a little higher in the sky. She checks her phone and sees that there are still six hours left in the train ride. She rubs her eyes and stretches her arms and back. Once again her eyes land on the girl across from her who’s still reading her book.

Kara doesn’t know what possesses her to stand from her seat and make her way to the aisle, but she feels sweaty and slightly nauseated as she does.

Eyes not leaving the girl’s profile, she steps toward her. Then, Kara’s foot gets caught on the strap of her backpack and she nearly face plants onto the floor. Classic. It’s amazing how clumsy she can be despite her powers. Fortunately, it adds to the human façade that is Kara Danvers. She’s able to catch herself on the seat in front of her. Not so luckily, that seat happens to be the one next to the girl and the sudden movement of body toward ground makes her look up, only to find Kara still trying to regain her balance, and her dignity, in the limited space she has.

When she’s finally able to stand, she’s thoroughly embarrassed and the girl is thoroughly amused.

Green, she notices. Her eyes are definitely green.

The girl tilts her head up to look at Kara and smiles at her. Kara tries not to think about how both of their heart rates spike when they meet each other’s eyes. She realizes that the girl is looking at her expectantly, so she straightens her glasses and clears her throat.

“Hi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to update. I really did have more written- I pretty much had the beginning and the end, but, ya know, the middle is kinda necessary.
> 
> I think there's gonna be one more chapter after this, most of which is written, so I should have it up fairly soon (but don't quote me on that).

“Hi.”

Kara tries not to dwell on how much softer the girl’s voice is than she expected.

She smiles that smile again, and there’s a squeezing sensation in Kara’s chest she’s never felt before.

“Did you have a nice trip?” The girl looks both extremely pleased with herself and like she can’t believe she just said that, and Kara can’t help but be endeared by it.

Kara scoffs playfully, “Wow, I didn’t know people actually said that. I thought that was, like, a TV thing.”

The other girl shrugs, “What can I say? I do spend more time with my laptop than with other people.”

“So I did all that mental preparation to come over here, and you turn out to be a fucking nerd like me?”

“I guess so,” the black-haired girl says with a laugh. “Wait. Why?”

Kara cocks her head. “Why what?”

“Why did you have to mentally prepare yourself?”

“Well,” Kara says hesitantly. “It’s not every day that I see a girl like you.” Kara has no idea where any of this is coming from. It’s like she’s not even in control of her own mouth.

The black-haired girl raises her perfect eyebrow. “A girl like me?”

“You know, a beautiful girl.” Kara almost bites her own tongue when the words come spilling out.

Kara can tell that isn’t the answer she had been expecting. Her mouth falls open a little and chokes out, “Beautiful?”

“Yeah. Beautiful. Like, gorgeous, stunning, attractive, pretty… Is that enough synonyms? Because I can keep going if you’d like.”

The girl is clearly at a loss for words and the blush starts to make another appearance. Kara wonders when she developed the ability to flirt.

The girl finds her voice again. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Whatever confidence she had gained in the past minute vanishes. _You’re fucked, Danvers._

“Kara,” she blurts out.

The girl looks at her, confused. “Sorry?”

“My name. My name is Kara. That is my name.”

Kara wonders how easily the train’s doors open when it’s moving and whether people would notice if she threw herself out.

The girl smiles that smile, her eyes revealing the poorly disguised amusement.

“Kara,” she repeats as if trying out the way it feels in her mouth. Kara decides against asking her to say it thirty more times.

“I’m Lena,” she continues.

“Nice to meet you, Lena. Do you mind if I sit?”

How she manages to form those words without throwing up, Kara doesn’t know. Lena raises her eyebrow again.

“You know, to save room,” Kara offers.

They both glance around and it’s at that moment that Kara realizes she must have slept through a stop or two because there were now far fewer people occupying the car than when she had boarded.

With her powers, opening the train’s doors wouldn’t be a problem and throwing herself off wouldn’t hurt her, and at this point she doesn’t care if people did notice. Before she can make her way to the door, however, Lena moves her button-covered backpack to the space by her feet and gestures to the now empty seat.

“By all means,” she says with a smirk.

Kara thinks she might pass out if her heart doesn’t slow down soon. It’s a small comfort that when she not-so-accidentally focuses her hearing on the other girl’s heartbeat, it’s going a little faster than normal, too. She drops into the seat and crosses her hands on her lap nervously. She hadn’t exactly thought this whole thing through, so they sit in awkward silence for a moment.

“I like your backpack,” Kara says, pointing to the bag on the floor, desperate to relieve the tension. “Especially the buttons.”

Lena moves her knees so she can look at the item in question.

“Thank you.” She smiles to herself, “My mother hates it.” Kara detects a hint of pride in her voice.

“And that’s a good thing?”

The other girl laughs. “If my mother doesn’t like what you’re doing, you’re probably doing something right.” Kara senses a story behind the statement, but she doesn’t push it. “She’s the type of person that doesn’t like things to be different.”

“She doesn’t sound like someone I’d like.” Kara looks warily at Lena, hoping she hasn’t overstepped. “No offense.”

Lena’s mouth twitches upward. “None taken. I don’t think anyone dislikes my mother more than I do.” She says it in a joking way, but she realizes how it must sound to a stranger’s ears. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to dump that on you.”

Kara is quick to reassure her. “No! Please don’t apologize. I know a thing or two about complicated relationships with parents.”

She’s not sure why she willingly tells a random girl on a train something she hardly talks to her own sister about, but it doesn’t feel wrong so she pushes on.

“They turned out to not be exactly who I thought they were.” The blonde shoots a nervous glance at Lena, unsure of how she’ll react, but if she’s turned off by Kara’s confession, it doesn’t show.

She smiles sympathetically, “I can’t imagine how that must feel. I don’t remember my parents.”

The comment throws Kara a little. “So when you say you dislike your mother…”

“She’s my adoptive mother,” Lena finishes. Kara has a feeling she usually doesn’t share this much either.

“I’m adopted, too.” Kara figures she’s already overshared, so what’s a little more? “My real parents died when I was thirteen.”

“I’m so sorry,” Lena says sincerely. Kara gives her a sad smile.

“Thank you. But it was a long time ago, and the family that adopted me is wonderful. I was lucky, considering.”

Lena opens her mouth to speak, but seems to decide against it. This doesn’t go unnoticed by the blonde.

“Ask what you were going to ask, it’s okay,” Kara says gently.

The other girl turns her body so she faces Kara.

“Do you miss it? Your life before, I mean. With your real parents.” The words come out slowly and carefully, as if she’s trying to avoid scaring Kara off. Although they were both adopted, Kara had been old enough to remember her parents and her life with them- Lena has a handful of vague memories. She can’t decide which would be worse: to know what you lost, or to never know what you could have had.

“All the time. I loved my home and my family, and I miss them every day,” she looks out the window past Lena. “But I also love my adoptive parents and sister. That helps.”

Lena rests the side of her head against her seat, bringing her legs up to her chest. “Tell me about them.”

“My biological family or adoptive?”

“Either. Both.”

Kara grins and mirrors Lena’s position. She still can’t figure out why talking to this girl feels so easy and natural, but she starts from the beginning (obviously minus the whole being-from-another-planet thing).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so this chapter ended up being about twice as long as the first two, so I decided to split it up. The second part, which will end up being chapter 4, is nearly done, so I'll post it within the next day or two (I swear!).

Kara doesn’t know how long she talks, but she rarely speaks of Krypton and gets caught up in the memories. It could’ve been hours, but the other girl doesn’t stop her.

Lena was sitting sideways in her seat with her arms wrapped around her legs and chin resting on her knees. She watches Kara’s hands gesturing wildly, a small smile on her face. If she had been paying attention, Kara would’ve seen Lena looking at her with a soft gaze that she rarely affords anyone.

Lena yawns, drawing Kara from her reverie.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I’ve been talking way too much about myself, haven’t I?”

“Kara, no! I love hearing about your life! It wasn’t a yawn of boredom, I just didn’t get much sleep last night.”

The blonde doesn’t look convinced.

“Really, Kara, I’m serious. You try sitting like this when you’re running on three hours of sleep and see if you don’t feel tempted to fall asleep!”

“You know what? Maybe I will.” She attempts to squeeze her taller body into Lena’s position and Lena holds back her laughter as she watches the struggle before her. When she finally gets it, Kara looks like she’s about to fall off the edge of her seat. They make eye contact and the girls burst out laughing.

“Kara you don’t have to sit like that,” Lena says with an amused smile.

“Actually I do. I also only got three hours of sleep last night, and I’m not one to back down from a challenge.” Kara’s eyes were sparkling, and Lena wonders if it’s possible to fall for someone within two hours of knowing them. “Okay, now it’s your turn.”

“My turn to what?”

“To completely overshare about your life, of course,” Kara says. “I did it, so it’s only fair if you do. Unless you want to talk about something else, that’s okay too.” Lena sees the out Kara gives her and appreciates that she recognizes Lena’s closed off nature.

“No, I want to.”

Kara had been sure Lena would refuse, but she was pleasantly surprised. “Yay! Now, try not to put me to sleep.”

Lena sticks her tongue out at the blonde and Kara tries to focus on anything else.

“So the Luthors adopted me when I was four years old. I don’t remember much from the beginning except that my new brother Lex was the first to make me feel at home.” Kara settles in, excited to learn more about the beautiful girl sitting in front of her.

If the expression on Kara’s face resembles the one Lena had been wearing just a minute ago, neither of them seem to notice.

______________

Lena doesn’t talk for quite as long as Kara had, but it was enough for the blonde to nearly succumb to her exhaustion a few times and for Lena to make fun of her for it. Aside from stories about her life, Kara also learns that Lena has a very competitive side.

(“Kara! You’re falling asleep!”

“I’m not! I’m listening with my eyes closed.”

“What did I just say, then?”

“Kara is the greatest person in the world?”

“Shut up. And I won the bet, so take that.”

Kara gives her a sleepy grin and Lena smacks her shoulder playfully.)

There’s a moment of comfortable silence and Lena shivers and hugs herself tighter. Kara always forgets that she can’t feel the temperature the same way humans do. This leads to some awkward moments when it’s snowing and she forgets she’s supposed to be wearing a coat rather than a T-shirt.

“Are you cold?” The black haired girl looks a little embarrassed.

“Not really.” Kara looks pointedly at the goosebumps appearing on Lena’s arms, eyebrow raised.

“Okay, maybe I am,” she admits sheepishly.

Kara reaches toward her original seat for her sweatshirt and offers it to Lena. She looks stunned, as if no one had ever extended her such an act of kindness before. It makes Kara’s heart hurt.

“I can’t accept this.”

“Lena, come on. You’re cold, I’m not using it. I insist.”

Finally, Lena puts her hands out, still staring at Kara as if she had grown another head. Kara places the sweatshirt in her outstretched hands with a bright smile. Lena reaches for her backpack and after a moment pulls something out and hands it to Kara. She looks at it and finds a $100 bill. She looks at Lena, dumbfounded.

“And what is this for?”

“For the sweatshirt, of course.” Kara almost laughs, but she can see that Lena is serious.

Kara swallows her smile, “Lena. You’re just borrowing it.” She can’t help but let out a small laugh, “Even if you were buying it, what sweatshirt costs $100? ” She grabs Lena’s hand and puts the bill in her palm and closes her fingers around it. They make eye contact for longer than could be considered normal and Kara hears the other girl’s breath catch. She realizes she’s still holding Lena’s hand and quickly drops it.

She clears her throat, “So let’s see it!”

Lena still looks flustered, but she pulls the sweatshirt over her head. When her head pops out of the hole, Kara bursts out laughing.

“What?”

She points at Lena’s head, still laughing, “Your hair.” The other girl now looked like she had just rolled out of bed.

Lena turns toward the window and tries to check her reflection in the window. She groans and attempts to fix her hair, Kara giggling behind her. She turns back to face the blonde.

“How’s that?”

Kara is taken aback by how beautiful she is, even when her hair's a mess. She tries not to dwell on the sight of this stunning girl wearing her sweatshirt. If she could read minds, she would be able to hear Lena trying not to think about how it smells like the blonde sitting next to her.

When she regains her voice, she says, “You’ve still got some - here, let me help you.” She reaches out hesitantly and fixes the other girl’s hair. She gently tucks a final piece behind Lena’s ear and her hand lingers.

“Perfect,” she breathes out.

“What was that?” Lena wasn’t sure if she heard her correctly.

“Uh,” Kara sputters. “I- I said it’s a perfect fit!” _Smooth recovery, Danvers._ She can feel the heat of her blush coming on. She fixes her glasses again, a nervous habit.

Lena looks down at the sweatshirt and its too-long sleeves. She notices the crest on the front of it for the first time. “Wait, do you go to UCNC?”

The blonde is infinitely grateful for the subject change. “I do! Why do you ask?”

“Weird coincidence. I do too.”

Kara’s face explodes with a grin, ecstatic at the idea that they may be able to keep in contact once their journey on the train is over.

“That’s awesome! What year are you? What are you majoring in? Do you live on campus? Who’s your favorite professor?”

“Okay whoa, that was a lot of questions,” Lena says, looking overwhelmed. “Well, I’m a sophomore majoring in both mechanical engineering and business, and minoring in computer science.” She blushes lightly at the look of awe on Kara’s face. “I do live on campus, I live in West Hall. And as for my favorite professor… I’d have to say Professor Thomas,” she continues.

“Wow, you must be really smart. Way smarter than I am. I’m just a journalism major and art minor.”

Lena reaches her hands out, pauses for a moment, then grabs Kara’s hands. “Kara, just because you don’t do science-y stuff doesn’t mean you’re not smart. The world needs people in the humanities just as much as the sciences. Journalists keep the public informed and artists make the world beautiful.”

It takes all of Kara’s power to not stare at the cool hands gripping hers, so she barely hears what the other girl says. She doesn’t look sure.

“But science is what’ll save the world, you know? You’re gonna change the world, Lena Luthor.” Kara smiles and moves one of her hands on top of the two holding hers.

Lena’s mouth opens and shuts a few times like a fish out of water, unsure of how to respond. She might be a genius, but somehow Kara has the ability to surprise her at every turn.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Kara Danvers.” They stare at each other like the world around them doesn’t exist.

Suddenly, they’re both hyper-aware of the position they’re still in and quickly disentangle themselves, Kara under the pretense of stretching her arms and Lena of checking her phone.

Lena clears her throat awkwardly. “So,” she says, attempting to fill the silence, “We have two hours left in our trip. What should we do?”

Neither of them comment on the assumption that they’ll be spending the next few hours together.

“How about a game?”

“Which game exactly? There are a lot of games out there, Kara.” Lena doesn’t think she’s ever teased someone playfully so much in her life. She’s amazed at the easy connection she feels with the blonde.

“Well, we have plenty of time to play a bunch. Let’s start with… two truths and a lie?”

“Perfect. Although you might be setting yourself up for failure on this one given you were asleep the whole time I was talking.”

“Was not!”

“I guess it’s time to find out who was really paying attention during oversharing time, then.”

“You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment and thank all of you for reading and leaving comments and kudos. Your support means a lot on my first venture into writing fanfic. 
> 
> Fun fact: Lena's dorm and favorite professor are based on my real life dorm for this coming year (Westhampton hall) and my favorite professor (His first name is Tom, but he won't be returning this year which is really disappointing). 
> 
> Get ready for the last chapter of Vos Somniatis!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is- the last chapter! Thanks so much for reading and enjoy!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment.

They spend the rest of the remaining two hours playing everything from truth or dare to staring contests. Neither lasts very long in the latter, unable to take the other seriously. The two girls pay no mind to the other passengers grumbling about the constant laughter from the back of the car. Gradually the other occupants file out as the train approaches its final destination. Kara and Lena are the last two people in the car and barely notice the absence of the other people, too absorbed in each other to care.

“Okay how about this,” Lena asks, “Would you rather have an NSYNC reunion or J.T. and Britney back together?”

“Oh wow. You are cruel for asking that question.” Lena grins wickedly, telling Kara she knows exactly what she’s doing. 

“Come on, then, answer it!” 

“Gun to my head? The reunion. They’re both in relationships, so I wouldn’t want to ruin their happiness.” 

“That… is a really good answer.” 

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for love.” 

Just then, an announcement from the conductor tells them they’re five minutes from the National City train station. Both girls try not to look too disappointed that their time together is coming to a close. 

“I’ve always loved riding the train, but this trip has definitely been my favorite one. Thanks for keeping me company, Lena. It’s been fun.” Kara playfully bumps Lena’s shoulder with hers.

“I should be the one thanking you, really. You came over first. So, thanks,” Lena says, returning the bump. 

“Promise you’ll keep in touch when we get back to school?” Despite the past six hours, Kara still feels unsure of whether Lena will want to continue being friends once they’re off the train.

Lena must sense her hesitation because she puts on her most reassuring smile and places her hand gently on Kara’s arm. “Of course.” 

It’s then that Lena remembers that the sweatshirt she’s wearing doesn’t belong to her and quickly removes it.

“Thank you for letting me borrow this, by the way. You really saved my life.” She hands it back neatly folded to Kara.

“No problem. It’s what I do.” Kara tries not to laugh at the joke only she is in on.

“Since you won’t take my money, how can I repay you?”  
  
“Lena, that’s really not necessary. I just wanted to help.”

“Kara, please,” Lena insists.

She thinks for a moment. “Okay how about this? You buy me dinner on campus this week.”

Lena looks suspicious, “That’s it?”

“Normally I wouldn’t ask for anything, but it’s really just an excuse to hang out with you,” Kara admits.

The blush starts to make a reappearance. “Kara, you don’t need an excuse, I would love to hang out with you. Dinner it is.” Lena’s smile makes her heart flutter.

Kara grins. “Great. It’s a date!”

Lena almost chokes. “A- a date?” The smile slips from Kara’s face.

“I- it doesn’t have to be a date. I- I’m sorry. I misread… this. Don’t get me wrong, though, I would still love to hang out with you.” She smiles, but it’s not as bright as it had been a moment ago. Of course she wants to be friends with Lena anyway, but she had hoped for something more. It’s fine, though, Kara is a big girl. Lena isn’t obligated to feel the same way; this is Kara’s problem, not hers.

Lena opens to her mouth to speak, then closes it.

Kara presses on, “Can we pretend this didn’t just happen? I really do want to be friends.”

The other girl grabs her arm, “Kara, wait. I’m sorry, I was just taken by surprise. I would love nothing more than to go on a date with you.” Kara lets out a sigh of relief and a huge smile that makes Lena’s heart flutter. “I just… didn’t know you like girls.”

It was Kara’s turn to look at her like she had grown another head.  She shakes her head in disbelief, “Lena, I just spent six hours flirting with you and you didn’t realize that I like girls?”

Lena tilts her head adorably. “Wait, you were flirting with me?”

Kara laughs, “Lena, I called you pretty in about seven different ways within a minute of meeting you.” Lena still looks confused. “Remember when I talked about my ex Alex and how I couldn’t keep dating her since she has my sister’s name?” No response comes from the other girl.

“Wow, for a smart girl, you really are so obliv-”

She’s cut off when lips are suddenly on hers. Before she can process what’s happening, Lena pulls back. It’s short lived, but far better than anything she could’ve imagined. Not that she had imagined what it would be like to kiss her. Kara is still frozen and Lena panics, immediately assuming the worst.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” She looks like she’s on the verge of tears. Lena has never been asked on a date, nor has she had that many friends, so the thought of messing up what she could have with Kara was not something she’d like to do.

“Lena.” She doesn’t look at the blonde, still distraught.

“Hey, Lena,” Kara says softly. She places her hands gently but firmly on Lena’s cheeks, forcing the other girl to look at her. “It’s okay.”

This time Kara is the one to lean in.

The second kiss is not much longer than the first, but Kara isn’t in shock anymore. She knows Lena wants this too. When they break apart, her hands are still on Lena’s cheeks. She uses her thumb to wipe away a stray tear. 

Lena lets out a wet laugh, and Kara can’t help but grin at the sound. Kara moves one of her hands from the other girl’s cheek to the back of her neck. 

The third time, they’re both more confident and they lose themselves in the feeling of the other’s lips gently moving against their own and Kara silently thanks Rao for the otherwise empty train car. She feels a soft, cool hand gently cup her jaw and shivers at the sensation. The hand on Lena’s neck grips her hair, pulling her impossibly closer. 

Kara’s kissed plenty of people in her life, but as she kisses Lena, she thinks she would be happy never kissing anyone else. When they finally part, they rest their foreheads together and Kara keeps her eyes shut, hoping to prolong the moment. 

Suddenly, Kara hears a voice that sounds simultaneously near and far away. 

“Ma’am? Excuse me, miss?”

Kara snaps her eyes open and sees a crew member from the train looking at her. She looks around and is shocked to see that she’s in her original seat. 

“Sorry to disturb you, ma’am, but I need to see your ticket.”

Still somewhat disoriented, Kara hands her ticket to the man wordlessly. He smiles at her and confirms that she is supposed to be on the train. With a quick glance at her phone, Kara realizes there are still six hours left in her journey. She leans back heavily into her seat, still confused and admittedly disappointed. The man hands back her ticket with a “Have a nice day, miss,” and moves on to the next passenger. 

When he leaves, Lena is back in her line of sight, still reading her book. Kara wonders if that’s even her name, considering her subconscious had made up their encounter. Although it had been a dream, it was almost as if she could still feel Lena’s lips on hers. Kara touched her mouth with her fingers and considers the beautiful girl across from her. She knows talking to her could be nothing like the dream. Nevertheless, she resolves that nothing could stop her from finding out. 

Once again, or for the first time, she supposes, Kara stands from her seat. She pauses as she steps toward the aisle and looks down at the strap of her backpack just waiting to trip her. This time, she carefully steps over it and into the space next to the girl’s row. 

Kara fixes her glasses out of habit and gently clears her throat to get the girl’s attention. Kara is this close to changing her mind when the girl looks at her with that smile, but she pushes on. _Here goes nothing_.

“Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think? Did you see the plot twist coming? There were a bunch of hints ;) the description, Kara's sudden ability to flirt and inability to control her mouth, and even the title itself ('dreaming of you' in latin).
> 
> I've had this AU in my head for the longest time, originally meant to be a story with original characters and ideally as a short film of some sort, but I really just needed it to be written down and who better to do it with than our favorite girls? I have another idea that I want to be a video, but I might just end up making it another fic. We'll see!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Edit: Since people are asking, yes their interaction ends up pretty much the same! Happy endings for everyone!
> 
> my tumblr: commanderbitanic.tumblr.com


End file.
